


Breakfast & Feelings

by liefde



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Breakfast in Bed, Cute, Kissing, M/M, Talking, Tennis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 06:17:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11914944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liefde/pseuds/liefde
Summary: Dominic and Alexander share a breakfast in bed, and talk (and kiss) a lot.





	Breakfast & Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts on tumblr [here](https://sportsliebe.tumblr.com/ask) :)

“Let’s drive to Hamburg together. Just you and I, what do you think?”, Dominic asks Alexander on a lazy Saturday morning. They don’t have a training scheduled until this afternoon, so they spend their morning together in bed, with a nice breakfast.

“I don’t know, Domi…”, the German replies and sighs. “Wouldn’t that make it super obvious that there is a thing going on between us?” Dominic rolls his eyes and laughs. “Sascha, you keep posting pics of us, it’s already obvious enough”, he says and takes another bite of his croissant. “Delicious, these things. Want to try?”

Alexander just rolls his eyes and puts his head on his pillow. “Domi… we are going to be the new Fedal. People are constantly fussing about us and telling that we’re great and the future of tennis. We can’t be outed as a couple, and I don’t want to be the reason the rumours start again.”

“As if I care. Did you see my hair last year? That screamed gay.” “It looked horrible. Please don’t ruin your locks like that again, thanks”, Alexander says and Dominic pouts. He actually really liked that hairstyle.

“Remember the last road trip we made? We had sex in the back of the car, Sascha! Don’t act as if you didn’t like that!”, the brown haired boy exclaims and grins when he sees Alexander’s face becoming beet red.

“You’re crazy. One hundred percent crazy. Why are you trying to convince me with car sex? You know it’s an irrelevant argument, the sex we had last night was so much better than that.” Dominic smiles and punches his boyfriend’s shoulder.

“Ow! Be careful, if you snap one of these bones, I won’t even compete in Hamburg any more, thanks to you.” “Don’t be so dramatic, Sascha. As if I could even snap one of your bones. There’s a reason why I love it when you top”, Dominic says and Alexander blushes again.

“Stop the sex talk! Do you want to get in my pants, or what?”, the blond boy asks and the Austrian just laughs. “Sascha, I always want to get in your pants. It’s my actual job, my 24/7 occupation as a boyfriend, you know.”

Alexander rolls his eyes (fondly) and puts his head on Dominic’s chest.

“Heeey! How am I supposed to eat now?” “Don’t know. I’ll feed you.” “No thanks. We both know how that ended the last time we tried it”, Domi smirks and Alexander suddenly kisses him on the mouth, hard. Dominic tastes like coffee, croissants and toast.

“I’ll go with you on that road trip, dumb ass”, Alexander says. “Yeees! God, I love you!”, Dominic exclaims and Sascha smiles.

“Don’t blame it on me if we get busted kissing on a parking somewhere, though.” “Your freakishly long shadow will cover me up, don’t worry”, Dominic says with a smile and Alexander laughs at the old joke between them. “Really, that joke again?” “Uhuh. I love it too much.”

They snog a bit and after they’ve put all their litter on the plates (there is no food left of course, they both love food too much for their own good), Dominic blows Alexander and then they spoon, with the big duvet over them. Sascha’s the big spoon of course, with his long limbs and all, and Domi’s the little one who loves to be protected by his boyfriend.

“Who are you practising with this afternoon, actually?”, Dominic asks after a while. He keeps his voice down, not wanting to ruin the perfect moment. “My brother, probably. Or my coach, don’t know. I’ll find someone. You?”

“I was thinking about David, but I don’t know. I would love to practise with you, maybe? It’s been so long.” The German nods, silently agreeing. “Sure. I’ll text Mischa and the coach. We can just take it slow, after the Spartan training yesterday”, he says and then they both laugh.

“Imagine doing that every Friday, like Andy. He’s insane!’, Dominic says and they start laughing again.

“We probably shouldn’t play too wild either. Have you seen our game compared to the oldies?” “Yes. They are so elegant, we’re like tigers or dragons!”, Sascha says. “Yeah okay, but dragons, really? You’ve been watching way too much episodes of Game of Thrones lately”, Domi says which makes Alexander smile.

“But yeah, it’s true. We’ll probably break our backs one day, with the shit we do on the court.” “Or with the shit we do in bed.”

Alexander punches Dominic on the shoulder.

“You are so into sex that you can’t even shut up about it!” Dominic laughs and shrugs. “I can’t help it, have you looked in the mirror lately? You’re handsome as hell, and my boyfriend. Who would not talk about sex all the time, is the real question!”

“Promise me we won’t have sex in the car, Domi. It’s so awkward with the driver. What if he hears?” Dominic frowns and then he says: “Yikes. No thanks, that was a one-time thing. I can already scratch that from my bucket list. The next one is the Mile High Club though. Want to join me on the flight to the Open in August?”

“Smooth, real smooth Domi”, Alexander laughs and the Austrian smiles proudly. “You know my style, Sascha. I don’t know anything else than smooth.”

They grin at each other and kiss a bit more, just enjoying the moment and their perfect morning together.

 

-

 

“Shit, Domi! It’s already half past twelve! I had to see my coach and to discuss my training schedule and the food shit around twelve! I told them I was going to Mischa’s room last night, and I told Mischa I was going into the city”, the blonde exclaims after a while and rapidly searches his clothes that are scattered on the hotel floor from last night.

“You’ve always been a bad liar.” Alexander looks at him with eyes that could kill. “But hey, I’ll help you with your clothes!”, the brown haired boy says with a smile on his face. He throws a sock from behind his pillow to his boyfriend. They both don’t remember how that ended up there last night.

“Text me if you can make it to practise, okay?” Dominic says and Alexander nods. “Where are my trousers?”, he asks and his boyfriend finds them under the bed and throws them in the direction of Sascha.

“Okay, I’ve got everything. Love you, Domi”, Alexander says and his boyfriend (who’s still very naked) steps towards him and the door.

“Love you too, Sascha.”

Dominic gives Alexander a sweet and gentle kiss on they share a sweet embrace, already looking forward to spending more time together.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I ship these two sooooooo much... They are amazing!!  
> Hope you liked it!


End file.
